NIP TRIP
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: All of Lioness faces its greatest trial yet. But will losing their most precious asset tear the kingdom apart?


HAWK MAMA HAS BEEN SUMMONED

HAWK MAMA GIVE FIC FOR BIG HEART DAY

HAWK MAMA LOVES ALL GOOD GIRLS AND BOYS

HAWK MAMA LOVES BEST BOY

HAWK MAMA LOVES HOOZER

HAWK MAMA NO LOVE BLONDE DEMON AND BIG BOOBS

LOVE IS LOVE

HAPPY HEART DAY LOVE HAWK MAMA

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear spring morning. Birds chirped, squirrels frolicked, beavers cooed, mice scurried, and goats pondered… when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream rocked through the kingdom of Lioness.

"Sir Meliodas!" Feet pounded on the stairs of the Boar Hat, and Elizabeth and Hawk burst through the bedroom door. "Sir Meliodas, are you okay?"

They both pulled up short when they caught sight of the Dragon Sin. He was standing in front of the full-length mirror, bare-chested and wearing only one of the tavern's uniform skirts. He was frantically rubbing his chest with his fingers covered in white foam, the large can of whip cream at his feet. Hawk fell over into a dead faint, but Elizabeth said again, "Sir Meliodas, what's wrong? We heard screaming!"

"Look, Elizabeth! Just _LOOK_!" He turned around, his lip almost trembling as he wiped off the sweet cream from his body with a splat, and gestured towards his very sculpted chest.

She looked, and her eyes grew wide in horror. His nipples… were gone.

"What?! How?!" Sir Meliodas' nipples were always one of Elizabeth's favorite parts of his little beefy manlet body. She rushed over, rubbing frantically over his now bare skin lay unmoved by her fingers. His nipples were really gone! They were small, and a smoky sort of tan, the areolas perfectly proportionate to the rest of him. Whenever Meliodas would fight an enemy, they would perk up nicely, and Elizabeth always admired how they retained their nice spherical shape, and didn't get long and protruding like Sir Ban's cylindrical ones.

"I don't knowwwww!" he wailed. "I was getting ready for dress-up time, and I happened to look in the mirror!" Quickly he ran over to the princess, his hands going up her skirt as his face plunged into her cleavage. "What do I do? How am I supposed to nipplegasm if I don't-"

Suddenly he paused, slowly lifting his head away from the blushing princess. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she answered worriedly, patting his head gently.

"Your nipples… they're gone too."

"WHAT?!" Knocking Meliodas to the side, she ran to the mirror and peered at her reflection. She pulled her blouse tightly over the ample melons, twisting back and forth to look. Usually Sir Meliodas' affections caused her nipples to harden in embarrassment, but this time… this time the curves of her mounds were perfectly smooth.

"You know," Meliodas said teasingly, draped across the bed as if he was to be painted like one of Elizabeth's French girls, "it would be easier to tell if you took off that shirt."

He wiggled his eyebrows, and Elizabeth shouted, "You're right!" In a moment she had locked herself in the bathroom, and the pouting captain pulled off his tavern uniform and put on his regular old boring bartender/Sin/totally not a demon prince anymore uniform. Then a wail came from inside the bathroom, and Elizabeth hurried out, her blouse hastily buttoned and hanging askew. "My nipples are gone too!" she cried. "Now how am I supposed to feed the children? Do you know how much formula for eight babies is going to cost me?!"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," Meliodas said firmly.

"But what if my breasts explode?!" she says frantically, "all that milk inside of them! They are going to get huge!"

"What," he squawked in horror, "Wait, no. How is that bad? We will find our nipples. But first, we need to figure out who is behind this. Come on!" And for no reason in particular, he tossed Elizabeth over his shoulder and hurried downstairs.

In the tavern's main room, he found the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins sitting around, waiting for their part in the story to come up. "Alright, everyone!" the captain announced, depositing Elizabeth in a blushing heap on the floor. "Nipple check, right now!"

"Nipple check?" King asked, falling off of his green pillow.

"My nipples are gone!" Meliodas proclaimed in horror. "So are Elizabeth's! Is anyone else missing their teats?"

Confused, the rest began to peek inside their shirts. King got a nosebleed as Diane quite unashamedly pulled the neckline of her one-piece outfit down, her giantess breast bouncing out and knocking the chimney off of the top of the Boar Hat. "Sorry!" she yelled from outside. "But you're right, my nipples are gone!"

"Saaaaammme~" Ban moaned loudly. His jacket was now a heap on the floor, and he was rubbing his fingertips in circles on the smooth skin where his nipples once were.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Escanor as he peeked inside his shirt. "Mine are as well!"

"And me," King muttered.

Gowther was conveniently wearing a leather vest and nothing underneath. He pulled it open to reveal that he, too was now sporting a smooth, papilla-free chest. Then all eyes turned to Merlin.

Her ample bosom was still concealed by the mystifying jacket she wore. Rolling her eyes, she pulled it open, light seeming to emanate from her chest, and Escanor promptly fainted.

"Merlin too," Meliodas said, tapping his finger thoughtfully. "I wonder, is it just us Sins who have lost our nipples? How widespread is this nipple mystery?"

As if on some kind of cue, Howzer and Griamore burst through the front door. "The Seven Deadly Sins!" Howzer exclaimed.

"We're glad you're here!" King said. "Howzer, you're the Great Holy Knight now. We need your help!"

"No, we need _your_ help!" Howzer wheezed. "The entire kingdom of Lioness has lost its nipples!"

The Sins all looked at one another. "That answers that question," Ban mused.

For the next several days, the hunt for the nipples was on as the kingdom rapidly fell into despair. No one had ever realized how useful and amazing and totally not ridiculous nipples really were. It was as if that old saying was true: you never really know what you got until it's gone.

Babies all over Lioness went hungry as the elves sped up production on powdered baby formula. They had a great monopoly on the market, so the currencies of people's socks now had everyone walking around without shoes. Elizabeth was forced to use all her tip money to buy formula for the babies. She dragged each of the fathers into court for more child support money, and the judge, who happened to be Deldrey for some reason, happily awarded her twice the normal monthly amount.

People began using everything they could think of to mask their shame. Pencils throughout the kingdom were suddenly missing their erasers, almonds were bought by the barrel, artists began charging extraordinary amounts of money for artwork about nipples and for clay to use to fashion fake nipples for the very elite. Painters sobbed, as they were only getting requests for nipples, going insane as they made thousands and thousands of fleshy portraits until they couldn't even sleep without seeing them. Many people ended up in the hospital with glue and tape related injuries trying to fasten _anything_ that looked like a handle to their knockers. Farmers right outside of the kingdom were now employing snipers and cannon fire to keep people away from their cows, and the pigs were definitely scarred beyond repair.

Those born with three nipples, however, thrived.

The once shameful stigma of shame now became all the rage, as for some reason the third nipple remained solidly located on the person's body. Cats became symbols of beauty, creeps chasing them around the kingdom just to feel them up, which is super creepy. The giant statue of a shirtless woman in the fountain in town square was violated on a twenty minute basis now. Fraudrin, the most hated person in all of Lioness, became an overnight sensation when it was revealed he had seventeen nipples on his chest. Some argued they were cold sores around his creepy mouth torso, but the demon insisted they were nipples. Nobody wanted to get close enough to really look, so they just went with that.

Men and women alike bemoaned the lack of nipples in their lovemaking. All flicking, sucking, licking, sticking, slurping, biting, chewing, nibbling, nipping, sipping, twisting, poking, rubbing, poetic singing, stubbing, massaging, stapling, stimulating, electrocuting, piercing, slinging, flinging, smacking, pinching, taste testing, and kissing had ceased. Both genders suffered. Sex in Lioness plummeted to 14% without the enticing little nubs. All agreed that nipples were definitely the cherry on top of the body's sundae: yeah, technically all you needed were the mounds, nuts, and banana, but the cherry was always such a treat for the mouth!

No one, however, suffered more than Meliodas. He should have been having the time of his life, because now that she had no nipples, Elizabeth was walking around topless all the time. For some reason, breasts without nipples were fine with everyone and didn't break any decency laws. So the princess, along with almost all the women in Britannia, were letting their puppies fly.

But instead Meliodas only knew pain. Falling into a despair never seen since the last great war.

Elizabeth saw this, and wanted to do something. It was awful, how soulless Meliodas looked, just staring into the crowd of topless people with an emotionless face. So one night, after stepping over Hawk to get into the room because even though it had been days he was still fainted on the floor, Elizabeth climbed into bed with her love, Meliodas, and began to undress him. He watched with wide eyes as she pulled her own clothes off, and in the glistening moonlight they were finally naked, which is all he had ever wanted.

"Cupcake," she purred, "I'm going to be your frosting."

The princess situated herself in his lap, before pulling out a pen and quickly drawing a large french mustache on her face, and then began to kiss him slowly and passionately. Meliodas started to get _excited_ , and when her mouth started to trail lower, down his hairless chin and his neck and his chiseled shoulders, he shivered with arousal. He really really, really moaned with she started hon honing into his skin, her mouth moving lower and lower over his bulging pectorals, but when her lips ghosted over where his little raisins once were, the Dragon Sin jolted.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as he pushed her away.

"Sorry," he said, and he really, really was. "It's just your mouth… on my chest… it reminds me…. of what I don't have anymore."

"Oh love, love my love," Elizabeth twisted her mouth for a second before lighting up with an idea. "I know! You get on top of me!" she quickly bent down, slipping off her panties to happily snap them over his hair, giving him a bright smile.

Meliodas shrugged. He flipped her easily, now nestling his body between her thighs, and pressed his face on her surprisingly smooth stomach. Elizabeth gripped his shoulders and pulled him up into another passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around him. All thoughts of nipples and nits and mammaries and areolas and nosh nozzles and sweater bumps and tit tops and hooter hats and chimney stacks and federal funding and two for one deal slipped away as their bodies rocked together. Once again, his body began to respond, the little soldier standing up to salute; so much so, that without thinking, Meliodas broke the kiss and dove down to devour her jiggling melons as he always would do on such an occasion.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Elizabeth squealed encouragingly. She writhed on the bed like a wild thing, her legs tightening around his body as her arched up off of the bed. Eagerly Meliodas bit and sucked along her body-

And then froze where her hooter handles had once been.

Little Mel instantly deflated. He sat back on his legs, pouting, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What is it now?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly. She glared down at his moist dick, that was most certainly _NOT_ inside of her.

"It's just no good without your suckle stalks!" Meliodas cried. "I mean, if I can't mess around with your raspberry ripples or your boob beauty spots, then what is the point? I don't have any other moves, Elizabeth!"

The princess huffed in sexual frustration, growling before she flopped backwards on the bed. "Then find our nipples, Meliodas!" she shrieked, kicking him between the legs with such intensity that Meliodas face pales, hearing the chorus of angels weep for his little happy friends.

At just that precise moment, Merlin opened the door and walked in unannounced. She snapped her fingers, instantly lighting the lamps, and did not even blink in surprise to find the captain weeping and the princess naked in bed together. "Captain!" she said cheerfully. "I need to show you something!"

Meliodas put a hand on his hip, the other cradling his best friends. "Can't- can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" he squeaks, gesturing to the trembling with rage girl beneath him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine but-"

"I mean, _me_ and _Elizabeth_ , Merlin. _Together_."

"I understand that-"

"We were about to _do it_ , Merlin. _It_. In the bed. Together. Naked-"

"I do have eyes, Captain," the mage interrupted. "But there's something more important to discuss."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, pushing Meliodas out of the bed and him landing onto the comatose hog. "More important than me and Elizabeth doing it?" he muttered, but sat on the edge of the bed with her to peer into Merlin's orb. The Sacred Treasure, not her tits.

"All the nipples have been stolen by a powerful mage," Merlin explained.

Scratching his head, Meliodas asked, "But aren't you the most powerful mage in Britannia?"

"Of course I am!" she said smartly, smacking him across the face. "Don't talk nonsense. But at one time, I had… an assistant."

Elizabeth gasped. "Are you saying that _Vivian_ did this?"

Slowly Merlin nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Good girl." Then she promptly popped a treat into the princess' mouth.

~~SCENE CHANGE: CREEPY ASS CASTLE~~

"Let me out of here!" Gilthunder screamed, pounding on all the doors he could find. That stupid asshole had kept him trapped there for _days_. He needed to see his precious Margaret again before Griamore or Howzer tried to move in on his territory.

"Gilthunderrrrrrrrr!" came the irritating moan from a room inside. "Come back to bed, my darling. I need you to tie me up and whip me. Spit in my mouth and call me a trash can."

"Ew, no!" Gilthunder shouted back.

"Please!" she screamed. "Dip me in boiling oil and cover me with powdered sugar! Stick a feather boa up my asshole and pull my hair!"

"Fuck off, Vivan!"

"But Gil! Gilllll! You're my slave master! Tie me to a sled and enter me into the Iditarod! Force me on my knees and call me shoelace! Breed me like swine! Make me mop up the mess with my tongue!"

Gilthunder, finally sick of hearing her pleas, kicked her bedroom door open and stomped inside. "Would you _please_ shut up?" he growled. "I don't know what you want from me. You're practically just a head at this point. Your whole body is mostly gone."

And it was true. The virus that threatened to consume her body from the curse of using magic was now ravaging her body, and not in the good way. She was pretty much not even a head any more. Only her pouty lips, her left cheekbone, her eyes, and that horrible haircut remained. The rest was quickly deteriorating scales. Vivian could not even get out of bed anymore. Her fate had been sealed by using her magic to bring all of Gilthunder's favorites to the secret creepy castle using Teleportation: chocolate ice cream, a pinball machine, flannel pajamas, watercolor paints, orange juice, and piles of those little magnet letters you put on the refrigerator.

But when none of this worked, Vivian used the last bit of her magic to collect Gilthunder's most precious and favorite thing, and now she revealed to him the truth.

"My Gil," she whispered. "My Gil, I got you a present."

"What is it now?" he grumbled, rolling his eyes with a hand on his hip.

Weakly, she lifted one horribly disfigured arm and pointed to the closet, her finger disintegrating to dust with the effort. Gilthunder shivered in disgust before walking over to open the closet.

It wasn't a close, however; it was a huge storage room, and in that room were piles and piles of tiny nubs. "What- is this-?!" he cried out in horror.

"Yessssss," Vivian croaked. "Nipplesssssss."

~~THE VERY NEXT DAY~~

The very next day, the Seven Deadly Sins rolled up to this creepy ass castle no one had ever noticed before. "Well, here we are," Merlin announced. "We'll find the culprit inside."

"Huh," said King.

"Let's get those nips back!" Ban shouted, and Meliodas agreed with a fist bump.

With one kick Diane had the gate removed, and the Sins entered. "Keep your eyes open!" Escanor warned, and they fanned out to search the rooms. The search turned up nothing, until there was one very unusual door. Together, they pressed it open, and found a mess of a former woman laying on a bed.

Meliodas gagged, but Merlin strode forward confidently. "Oh, Vivan, my precious student," she crooned, standing over the bed. "Didn't I tell you about using your magic on Gilthunder?"

"Gilthunder!?" the rest exclaimed. "Damn, I forgot all about him!" Escanor said.

"Yeah," Ban agreed. "Hey Captain~ were we supposed to rescue him or something~"

"Honestly I didn't even realize he was gone," Meliodas answered with a shrug.

King floated forward threateningly and hovered over Vivian. "Tell us where he is!" he demanded.

With the last of her strength, Vivian raised her other arm, and the rest of her fingers fell off as she pointed. They gave a collective shudder and went over to the door, opening it and peering inside.

Gilthunder stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by four piles of… something. He held a clipboard in one hand, and carefully ticked off boxes as he picked up and examined the little things. "Gilthunder!" Meliodas cried, scaring the Holy Knight half to death so that he jumped a mile off the floor.

"Meliodas!" he shouted back. "All of my dear friends! You've come to rescue me!"

"Uh, yeah," the captain responded. "Yup, that's what we're doing here."

Gilthunder sighed in happiness, clutching the clipboard to his chest. "This makes me so happy. All these days and days here, trapped… and no rescue in sight… I thought for sure you had all abandoned me or forgotten about me."

"How could we forget about you?" Meliodas cried. They all strode into the room, and King said, "Gilthunder? What is all this?"

"Oh these? They're nipples." He waved his arm around the room. "Vivian got them for me. It was a horrible mess in here, they were just laying all over the floor. I don't know if you realize, but there are actually four types. So I decided to arrange them into categories for easier cataloguing: Ivory, Almond, Bronze, and Tawny."

"Holy fuck," Gowther muttered.

"I know, it's great, right?"

"Not gonna lie~~" Ban said, walking over to the Ivory pile and picking up one of the nubs. "This is pretty awful." He held the little bit in between his thumb and forefinger, and used the other hand to flick the nip.

Suddenly King screeched and fell off his pillow. "Ow!" he shouted, frantically scratching at his bare- little boy chest. "What the hell!"

"Oh my god this is King's!" Ban shouted. Everyone gathered around and took turns poking and prodding and flicking the teet, until King was a foaming and writhing mess on the floor, his fairy boner popping out like a wildflower in an empty field.

"Well I'll be damned," Merlin said. She kneels down, flicking the little pecker that bounces like a door spring. "These must be all the missing nipples. Quick, everyone, gather up a handful!"

"Wait, Merlin," Diane called out, her eye weirdly looking in the window. "Wouldn't it just be easier to do a spell and return them-"

"A handful!" she proclaimed again.

All of them scrambled to pick up the nipples, stuffing them in their pockets and pants and hats and creating make-shift bags with their clothes. Then they all ran out of the creepy castle, leaving Vivan on the bed to her well-deserved fate.

They practically ran back to Lioness, where the citizens gathered in a great throng just outside the city. And there, the Seven Deadly Sins flicked and tickled and teased and snapped- Ban getting a bit too into it and licking- all the nipples, as their rightful owners called out when they felt the attention, until all the nipples in Lioness were returned to their bodies, and everyone was very glad about that.

Immediately all people 18 and older but younger than 80 began to have sex with whoever happened to be standing nearby, and the sounds of moaning and groaning and sexual giggling overtook the entire kingdom. Clothes went flying and people were tackled to the ground, and attention was focused completely on the squishy, rubbery nips.

There was immediately a woman sitting on a very happy Merlin's face. Her quivering mounds bounced back and forth happily between a shaking Escanor fingertips. "Let's get this party started!" Ban was munching on three women and a very happy, crying man's tits, everyone was very happy as the squishing and slapping and wet noises got louder and louder.

 _Squish squish squish_

King was moaning loudly on the roof, hips moving frantically between Diane's breasts, using her giant lovely brown nipples as large handles as he all but used them like a swing set. The giant was using a nearby chimney as a makeshift dildo, and there was a large gathering around Diane's feet, men and women and women and women and men and men- and a cow- people reaching orgasm just by touching their nipples, getting drenched in Diane's fluids. Distance makes the heart fonder, after all.

Escanor groaned loudly as he twisted his hips, rubbing his own nipples as he grew bigger and bigger, the entire street corner's structures creaking under the force of his mighty thrusting hips. Shingles flew around the power of his mighty sexual prowess, and the blue balls of the decade were all fixed, as more love were given to nipples that day than in the entire human history.

Meliodas quickly scooped up Elizabeth as a large pile of over two hundred people circlejerking fell over, the breathtaking spectacle so beautiful, and he carried her back to the Boar Hat. Giggling they hurried up the steps, eager to _finally_ do it after all this time, grateful that they wouldn't be distracted, as the rest were happily joining into the nationwide orgy happening just yards away.

Carefully, Meliodas laid the quivering princess on the bed. He smiled down at her, her soft and beautiful eyes shining back up at him. But as he reached for her shirt, Elizabeth suddenly balked. "Sir Meliodas!" she squeaked. "Now that I have my nipples back, I can't show them to you!"

Angrily Meliodas growled, "Well damn, Elizabeth! What can I do to make you more comfortable then?"

The princess blushed. Then, slowly she sat up, sliding her curvaceous body against his, and whispered in his ear, "Can you put on the waitress uniform?"

Meliodas made a noise between a squeal and a yelp, and practically tore his way into the closet to look for one. Moments later he emerged, the pink blouse and blue skirt in place, one stocking pulled up his leg. "How's this is this good?" the words come out in an excited rush, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flush.

Elizabeth clapped her hands eagerly, just as Hawk began to rouse himself from the floor. "Oh goooooooodddddd," the pig moaned, rubbing his snout with one hoof. "I had the worst dream. Elizabeth did you-"

Hawk looked up, catching sight of the captain dressed in the uniform, and screamed. His ears flapped forward to cover his eyes, and the boar took off at a run, wailing as he tore through the room. "Hawk!" Elizabeth cried after him, but it was too late. Hawk could not see where he was going, and crashed right through the bedroom window, falling the two stories down with a wail and landing with a thud.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth shouted, scrambling out of the bed and rushing out the door. Meliodas sighed, walking to the window to look down at the injured pig, before his gaze went out to the hundreds of naked people who were currently having one giant collective orgasm without him.


End file.
